How to Cure a Nightmare
by KennedyHarlow
Summary: L has terrible recurring dreams about being a prisoner and slave to Kira in the new world Kira has finally established. Light thinks of a creative way to help him get over the anxiety that's causing the dreams. Kira x L, L x Light. Yaoi, Non-con.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter Summary__: This occurs while L and Light are chained together. L has a terrible, graphic dream about being publicly assaulted by Kira. He has not determined who Kira is, but in the dream, Kira appears as Light._

_Objectionable Material__: Non-consensual, boy on boy, anal, oral. Rated M._

_Disclaimer__: Death Note and affiliated characters are owned and created by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata._

**I. **

L was in some sort of cage. That much he could tell. He had been dragged out of his cell, blindfolded, restrained, and then forced into the cage. He had heard the door clank as it was locked. Then he was wheeled away like a crate.

Now he was, as far as he could tell, on a stage, before a large gathering of people in a spacious arena. Their ambient noise was muffled, and he realized that at some point a heavy covering had been draped over the small box he was in. When had that happened? Days of hunger and thirst had dulled his observational abilities.

He could hear Kira speaking to the crowd. It was Kira's special day; the day he finally decided his new world was complete. And it would be presented to L, at long last. Light would gloat over his triumph, and rub it in L's face. L would be forced to admit his defeat and failure, and subjected to the humiliation that came with it.

L couldn't shake the feeling that this event was more about presenting him to the new world, rather presenting it to him. After L's identity was revealed, certainly something would happen to him. Light had made no promises, but L feared he might be publicly executed on stage.

He had been ignoring most of Light's speech- it had been predictable ranting about how only the righteous had survived, and he was their God, and so on… then of course, he got to the part about L being defeated, and the drape was lifted off the cage.

It was brighter all of a sudden, but L couldn't see anything else because he was still blindfolded. In fact, he was restrained in almost every way possible. His arms were wrapped around his body in a straight jacket, and he had drawn his knees to his chest to be more comfortable, giving him a curled up appearance. He had a cloth stuffed into his mouth, held in place by a wide piece of duct tape over most of the lower half of his face.

He heard Light's footsteps approaching, and the door to the cage clanked open.

"Don't be frightened," Light whispered sweetly, right next to his ear.

L tried to pull away, but he felt Light grip him by the shoulders and pull him unceremoniously onto the floor and across the stage.

Light carefully untied the blindfold, and slid it away. L was surprised to find they were in what looked like an enormous church… some sort of Kira temple.

"I give you the world's greatest detective," Light said. The crowd booed and hissed. They began throwing things- things that made no sense. It seemed that no one had planned ahead, so they only threw whatever was on hand, like crumpled up papers and even personal items like chap-sticks, pennies, and receipts. Perhaps food and drinks were not allowed in the temple…

L noticed the wadded up papers looked like programs for the day's ceremony. He tried to see if the last event was anything like him being beheaded on stage… but he couldn't make out the words.

Light quieted the crowd. "There's no need to make a mess for the maintenance staff." Then he grinned, and added, "They're going to have their work cut out for them as it is."

The crowd cheered.

Light continued, "L has been nothing but a pain in my side. His interferences have been a series of minor setbacks in my quest to create a perfect world. Perhaps we can think of a way for him to repent?"

The crowd cheered again.

"A way to submit to the god of the new world?"

They began chanting something, but it was unintelligible.

"If he does a good enough job, perhaps we shall forgive him?"

A loud roar erupted.

Light crouched behind L and began unfastening the straight jacket. L craned his neck, and Light seemed to read the questioning look in his eyes.

"Oh, you'll see," he said softly. He freed L's arms. L expected him to take off the gag next, but he didn't. Instead, he slid his hands under L's t-shirt, and pulled it slowly up his body.

L pulled away, looking confused.

"That's right," Light said, grinning darkly. He pushed L to the ground and straddled him, then began undoing the button on his pants. L struggled violently now, trying to push Light off him, or simply make it difficult for him to remove more clothing. He was becoming red in the face as he fought to get out from under Light, but he was weaker than he'd ever been in his life.

"I've been waiting a long time for this," Light said, holding L down, pressing one palm into his chest. With the other hand, he slid the jeans off L's narrow hips, and down to his ankles. He gripped the hem of his boxers and pulled those away as well. "So have all our guests."

Light used his feet to sort of kick off L's shoes and push the pants away, while holding his wrists above his head. L lay completely naked, pinned to the floor. His chest heaved up and down, as his wide dark eyes stared up at the man above him.

"What's the matter, L? You don't like being exposed in front of this many people?"

The crowd was going wild now. It was just sick how quickly society could regress. The last place large numbers had so readily gathered to witness something this horrific was probably at the coliseum. L still wanted to believe that people were good, but he suspected the part of him that could believe that was about to die, even if the rest of him was allowed to survive this event. He tried to take solace in the fact that some people had elected not to purchase tickets to this event… perhaps some of those people were good.

It was hard to think about that- about anything really- with Light unfastening his own belt, kneeling over him.

"Oh, I almost forgot," he said, pausing. He reached down and took the tape off of L's face, and pulled the damp rag out of his mouth and tossed it aside.

"Why are you doing this?" L asked flatly.

Light seemed to genuinely reflect on it. "I could not think of any better way to make you admit defeat… and entertain my followers at the same time." He resumed unzipping his pants, and freed his hard cock from the fabric f his boxers. "You don't really think I'm attracted to you, do you?"

L wasn't sure how to answer that question, so he shook his head hesitantly.

"I'm not. But nothing has ever turned me on more than… this rush of power."

L wanted to tell him how fucked up that was, and make him think about how ridiculous he sounded. But if Light had come this far without realizing how disturbed this was, it was unlikely a moment of reflection whilst kneeling with his dick out over another man, would change anything.

"Time to beg for your life, with your mouth… but not in the traditional way," Light said, grinning to himself as he added the last part.

L lay still, paralyzed with fear, but Light gripped his hair and yanked his head up. "Come on, open up. I'm not kidding around. This is the one way you can prove you're useful enough to live."

Light forced his erection against L's lips, bruising them slightly. He slowly opened his mouth and let it slide inside.

"Good boy," Light whispered in a rough voice, closing his eyes and tilting his head back in pleasure.

L hesitated again, not sure what came next, now that he had Light's cock in his mouth.

"Try to do a really good job. Your life is at stake."

L mumbles something, and when Light saw he was trying to talk, he let him pull away for a moment.

"I've never done this before," L said. "I have no idea what you want me to do."

"Well, you'll just have to learn really quickly. Let's hope you're a natural."

L wasn't comforted in the slightest. He was fairly certain Light planned to shame him with this blow job, and then kill him no matter what he did- probably laughing at the fact that he'd found a way to make L voluntarily submit to such abuse.

But he had no choice, so he closed his mouth around Light's cock once again, and began timidly sucking.

"You'll have to do better than that," Light warned.

'Better' could mean harder, so L closed his lips tightly and began sucking more deeply. That seemed to please the god of the new world. He flinched and moaned, and his cock became firmer. L drew his lips away and then thrust back down, letting the smooth skin slide over his tongue.

He began moving his tongue up and down the underside of Light's erection as well. There was something sickeningly intuitive about the entire process.

"Good job…" Light said. "Try swirling your tongue."

He obeyed as enthusiastically as he could, trying to make it seem like he was enjoying the task, or at least eagerly complying.

The crowd was cheering, but L was really not aware of them anymore. Perhaps it was because being completely naked and violated in this way was bad enough already that he had to block out the audience. The room was drafty and his body was pressed against the cold smooth floor; everything was surreal, and like something from a dream, the crowd seemed to melt away except for a few key moments, when they erupted into cheers, reminding him his humiliation was quite public.

"You should be happy," Light continued. "You don't even deserve this. Without me, no one would want to touch you."

L gagged as Light lodged his erect member as deep in his throat as it would go. He gasped and coughed as Light withdrew, allowing him to breathe.

Light sighed. "You're not very good with your mouth," He commented, forcing it all the way in again, holding L in place by the back of his head. "But your throat is very tight."

L could feel his eyes watering. He tried to stay calm. Light would let him breath again soon, and showing his discomfort would probably on serve as encouragement… But it was difficult not to panic when he could feel himself chocking. He needed to breathe. He was feeling light headed. Instinct took over, and he fought to pull himself away.

Light freed him, and laughed as he gasped for breath. He fell back on his elbows, panting, barely able to hold himself up. Before he could collect himself, Light gripped his hair and forced his cock back into L's mouth.

He didn't do that awful chocking thing again, but he thrust roughly and rhythmically, just as deep, but not for as long. The constant jabbing at the back of his throat was wearing L down, but every quick thrust seemed to end just as he felt he was on the verge of gagging.

Then Light slid it all the way in, and held it there again. L squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stay calm one again.

"I would love to come right down your throat," Light said.

L lost his composure for a moment, and gagged. He prayed Light wouldn't do it; that would surely make him sick.

"Hmh," Light chuckled. "But that would ruin the rest of my plans."

L gagged again as Light withdrew his member, but overall he was relieved.

"And now," Light called out of the crowd. "The main event."

L felt panicked, realizing that could only mean one thing at this point… right?

Right. He was certain what was coming as Light flipped him onto his stomach, then drew him up onto his hands and knees.

"I don't find you attractive," Light said casually. "But I have always wondered what you would feel like."

"Please don't do this," L pleaded.

Light ignored him, and pressed a finger onto his opening, massaging slowly. He was being gentle, and in a way it felt good. L reasoned he should probably give in to the pleasure and try to relax; that would be the least painful option.

Light removed his finger, and L felt the tip of something larger pressing against him. He gasped.

"No! Raito, don't!" He shouted. He was expecting some pain; this was fully against his will, and Light was not exactly affectionate towards him. But there was no lube, and no preparation. Those two things were absolutely necessary. "Please! At least just- please just wait!"

"Quiet, L," Light said flatly, as he began pressing inside. It wasn't unnecessarily brutal, but it wasn't slow or gentle either. It was just a steady, constant, unstoppable pressure. No anger, no sympathy- Light seemed largely unconcerned with L's involvement. He seemed to disregard that L was a person who could feel pain… a person who could feel anything. In fact he seemed to disregard that L was there at all.

"Stop!" L begged. The pain was unimaginable. He felt as though his skin must be tearing, and his muscles bruising.

When Light was fully lodged inside him, he simply began thrusting carelessly. Each jab sent a blinding flash of pain through L.

He had read that people sometimes become aroused during sexual assaults- not because they enjoy it, but simply as a reaction to that kind of stimulation. He didn't understand how that could happen. He felt disgusted and awful, not aroused. He wasn't hard at all. He could feel Light brushing his prostate occasionally, and he could see how it might feel good in another context, but right now it felt strange and uncomfortable- perhaps like being tickled, or having a nerve pinched.

"You have failed," Light whispered. "This is the world from now on. This is your life."

The crowd was chanting again… hissing and jeering, throwing things at him. He could feel tears pouring from his eyes. His whole face felt damp and wet, as they flowed freely and uncontrollably.

Suddenly, Light gently pat him on the back of his head.

"Ryuzaki?" His voice seemed far off.

L woke with a start. He wasn't where he thought he was. He wasn't on a cold stage, naked; he was in bed, warm beneath the covers. Light was beside him, shaking his shoulder.

"Hey. Ryuzaki," he whispered.

"Wh… what?" L stammered.

Light was silent for a moment. "You were doing it again," he said. "You never sleep soundly anymore. Is something wrong?"

L wiped his face in the darkness. "It's nothing. It's not important."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Summary__: After waking L up from what was clearly a bad dream, Light observes him acting strangely the next day. Light tries to get him to open up, and eventually manages to get him to talk about the dream. Unfortunately, it's a little more than Light can handle._

_Objectionable Material__: References to sexual topics, no actual sex. T+._

_Disclaimer__: Death Note and affiliated characters are owned and created by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata._

**II. **

The next day L seemed unfocused. His eyes glazed over as he tried to work, and unusually, he didn't seem interested in snacking on sweets. Light couldn't tell if he was daydreaming or falling asleep. By the time evening came, he was gazing blankly at the screen.

"Don't tell me you're becoming depressed again," Light said, breaking the silence. He recalled the fistfight they had gotten into over L's sulking.

L snapped out of his preoccupation, and looked at Light. "Perhaps," he said. "But that is not the reason my productivity has been suffering."

Light stood up, and tugged at the chain. "Come on," he said. "Time for bed."

L hesitated, then sighed and climbed off his chair. As Light lead the way up the stairs, he said, "It's true that we've had some set backs in the case. But I wouldn't become too discouraged if I were you. You've solved all your cases, haven't you? I have no doubt you'll solve this one as well."

"I know that I talk in my sleep," L said.

Light glanced at him, unsure what to make of the response. It seemed unsolicited based on what Light had just said. But that was how L behaved; he failed to see how what made sense to him might leave gaps in other people's minds.

"I know I talk in my sleep," L continued. "And I apologize. It must be very disruptive for you."

L didn't just talk in his sleep. Light had awoken several times to find him tossing and turning. Sometimes he mumbled, or whimpered, other times he spoke, saying things like "Don't," and "Please." It always escalated, L getting more and more worked up, and it always ended with crying- sometimes silently, other times loudly in choking sobs.

How much did L know about his nocturnal outbursts? It was quite clear to any observer that something was disturbing him, but perhaps he convinced himself that it wasn't as obvious as that.

"There's no need to apologize," Light said, as they continued down the hall towards their bedroom. He looked straight ahead, thinking to himself. "Have you always talked in your sleep?" He wondered if he had gone too far, and whether L would simply clam up again.

"No, not that I'm aware of. Perhaps there have been a few other incidents, at times in my life where I was under an unusual amount of stress. It's certainly related to stress." L brought his thumb to his mouth and traced over his lower lip. "I'm not sure if you can tell, but this case has been particularly stressful for me."

"I see," Light said. "Me as well."

"And though I do enjoy your company, being chained to another person constantly has started taking its toll."

Light paused and looked at him. "Oh… in what way?"

L shrugged. "In the usual way. It's obvious that a person isn't meant to be around someone else every moment of every day."

"Oh. Right. Of course," Light said. "I just thought… Since you were the one who proposed it, I always assumed that the obvious reason didn't bother you. I thought perhaps it was something else."

"No," L said matter-of-factly.

They entered their room and L sat down on the bed. Not in his usual position- just sitting down, like a normal person. He was gazing glumly at the floor. It was strange seeing him so worn down.

Light placed his hand on his shoulder, and L looked up. He quickly withdrew it, seeing the questioning look in L's eyes.

"Ryuzaki, I need to take a shower."

L nodded. "I don't have the energy for that… I suppose it wouldn't be a problem to unchain you just for a little while. I'll call Watari in."

Light frowned. "Are you sure? I don't want you accusing me of murdering people while I'm in the bathroom."

"It doesn't matter. The camera's will still be running, so if you do anything suspicious, it will be caught on tape."

* * *

While Light was soaping up his hair, under the warm spray of the shower, he couldn't take his mind off of L. So the world's greatest detective had been stressed at other points in his life? What would such a person be stressed about? Family? He didn't have any family, as far as Light could tell. He had been raised in some sort of orphanage. Falling-outs with friends? Girls? Light tried to picture L going through some other phase of life, but the man's history was so mysterious. He couldn't imagine him any other way besides how he was presently.

Light shut off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. As he exited the bathroom, a cloud of steam billowed out before him, dissipating in the coldness of the room.

L lay curled on the bed, his face fixed in an expression of distress. He seemed to have drifted off by accident, without undressing or getting under the covers. As Light got closer, he could see tears dripping over the bridge of his nose and trailing down the other side of his face before soaking into the sheets.

He reached out and gently wiped one away.

L flinched slightly and gave a barely audible whimper.

Light observed him sleeping for a moment, then traced his fingers down the side of his face. L didn't stir. It occurred to Light that he should probably wake him up.

"Ryuzaki," he said quietly.

L shifted.

"Hey, Ryuzaki." Light shook him gently by the shoulder.

L shifted again and opened his eyes. He looked around, then quickly wiped the tears off his face.

"You fell asleep again," Light said. "I think you were having that dream."

L had never confirmed that it was a recurring nightmare that was causing him such distress, but Light had deduced that for himself. He wasn't sure what the dream was exactly. He knew it had something to do with failing to solve the Kira case, but he wasn't sure why L would become so disturbed by the thought. Did L always have nightmares about failing on his cases?

"I'm sorry," L said.

Light sat on the bed, his hair dripping wet, still with only a towel around his waist.

"Why don't you tell me what the dream is?" Light asked. "I've had to put up with it for weeks now. It might help you get over it if you tell someone about it."

L sat up. He bit his thumb pensively. "Well… I don't mind discussing it, but it might make you uncomfortable."

"I'm sure it wont. It's only a dream."

L nodded. "Well, it's usually a fairly similar sequence of events. When it starts out, I'm blindfolded in a cage with tape over my mouth. You see, Kira has gained control of the world, and kept me alive to witness his victory… among other things. Oh, usually I also have on a straight jacket." L thought for a moment. "Then, he takes me out of the cage and I realize that I'm on a stage in front of thousands of his followers… sometimes I already know where I am, before he takes me out of the cage. Anyway, I'm in some kind of huge temple, up on a stage, and he announces that I've been defeated, and that I have to repent, and everyone cheers. And he starts tearing off my clothes, and forces me to perform oral sex on him, telling me it's the best way to admit my defeat."

Light held his breath. This was certainly not what he'd been expecting to hear.

"And its terrible, and he mocks me- usually I'm afraid that he's going to kill me afterwards. But not before he does something else. He tells me that something else is coming, and I realize that he intends to anally rape me. And this part is always fairly consistent. He makes me get on my hands and knees and he starts massaging me with his fingers. At first it feels good, but it's notable that he doesn't penetrate me with his fingers. Nothing enters me until I feel the tip of his erection pressed against me, and then, all at once, he forces it inside. There's no lubrication and- well I've never done that, so I can't imagine what it would feel like, but in the dream it's very painful. I beg him to stop, but I know he wont, so I just have to kneel there and take it- Raito?" L asked, gazing at him. "Is this dream… sexually interesting to you?"

Light looked down at his lap, where L was staring, and involuntarily gasped, when he realized what had caught L's attention. He quickly snatched a pillow from the top of the bed and held it over himself, covering the place where his erection was causing a noticeable tent in the towel around his waist.

"That- that doesn't mean anything!" Light yelled, his face burning with shame. "It's just a reaction to hearing about something sexual."

L raised an eyebrow. "I haven't even told you the most interesting part yet. In my dream, Kira is… well he looks like you."

"I… that- ARGH!" Light wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed or offended. "I'm not hoping you get raped! That would be terrible! This dream isn't arousing, its just violent and- "

"It's okay if it arouses you," L pointed out.

"It doesn't!"

"It's okay. It just looked like-"

"IT DOESN'T."

L shrugged and rolled over.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Summary__: After Light's embarrassing reaction to L's dream, he becomes concerned that L is getting the wrong idea about him- particularly when L uncharacteristically gives him some space. He decides to be extra careful not to do anything that might make L think he's sexually attracted to him._

_Objectionable Material__: References to sex, but nothing graphic. Rated T._

_Disclaimer__: Death Note and affiliated characters are owned and created by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata._

**III. **

L was certainly going to take the whole erection thing the wrong way. Light was sure of that. Every little thing he said or did weighed in on whether or not he was Kira. And this? Well… it looked bad.

Even if L gave him the benefit of the doubt, and decided it had no bearing on whether or not he was Kira, at the very least, it made him look like a freak. That was the range of possibilities; freak, rapist, Kira.

Every time Light looked up, L was staring at him, and he didn't even have the decency to quickly look away and pretend he was doing something else. He just kept right on staring with those big dark eyes of his.

"Would you just stop?" Light said. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

L was perched on his swivel chair as usual. The rest of the investigation team was busy with their own tasks, but they all glanced up at Light's disruption.

"Looking at you?" L asked. "I'm just… reflecting on the nature of your personality."

Light scowled, "Well reflect while looking someplace else."

L averted his eyes, and Light realized that it was no less annoying. He could still sense L quietly analyzing him.

* * *

Light tried to reason with himself. Perhaps L was not staring at him anymore than usual. Perhaps he had already forgotten about… the incident.

Unfortunately, the rest of the day's events confirmed that the 'incident' was just as significant in L's mind as it was in his own. L dismissed the team early, announcing that they had made enough progress for one day. That just seemed silly, because no one had been particularly productive, especially Light and L. L had spent most of the day staring at Light, and Light had spent most of the day seething over it. But no one was going to argue against going home early.

When everyone else was gone, L explained that he planned to enact some changes. "We are spending too much time around each other," he said. "So I have decided to unchain you for a few hours each day. You will not be permitted to leave the building of course, however, you will be permitted some privacy."

On the one hand, Light was not going to resist being set free for a few hours. On the other hand, the offer was clearly just L's way of… what was he doing exactly? Was he actually afraid of Light? Or was he simply amused by Light's embarrassment? Or perhaps he legitimately pitied Light, believing the incident was simply a bizarre psychological reaction, brought on by the stress of being chained to another person. In any case, Light was angry because it meant L was attaching far too much significance to something that had no significance whatsoever.

"Fine," Light said. He would simply not acknowledge that any of this related to what had happened the night before.

He decided to spend his free time hitting tennis balls against the wall at then end of a long hallway. There was no court in the building (at least he presumed there wasn't, but who knew; the place was huge), so he simply practiced his stroke alone, hitting the ball away every time it returned.

He had no idea where L had gone off to. What did L do in his free time? Watch TV? Draw? Did L have hobbies? Perhaps he should ask.

_L, what kind of hobbies do you have?_

No, no, that would only further convince L that he harbored some bizarre sexual fascination with him.

For a moment Light entertained the idea of looking for him, trying to catch a glimpse of where he was and what he was doing. He quickly chastised himself. Creeping around and spying only moved him closer towards being a freak with a bizarre fascination.

He slammed the ball towards the wall and it quickly shot back towards him. He sighed. Playing tennis alone was silly. What he really wanted was to play with L- play tennis, that is. Yes, that would defeat the purpose of having time alone, but truthfully, being alone in the building was not much fun.

He hit the ball again.

What he should do was something that he couldn't do with L around. That would be the best way to take advantage of this opportunity. Something like…

He refused to ponder the subject further, when he realized the only things that came to mind were dirty ideas.

He resolved to simply spend the rest of his free time practicing tennis alone, and then taking a nice innocent shower. And L would be thoroughly bored when he watched the footage.

When Light got out of the shower at the end of his break, L was waiting to put the chain back on. They didn't speak much or act like anything was out of the ordinary as they got into bed. However, as usual, L awoke Light with his tossing and turning a few hours later.

Light scowled at him. He was not going to wake him up. Not this time. Let him suffer, for all Light cared.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Summary__: Light learns that L has been snooping into his personal life. Then he panics when he realizes L might discover something. _

_Objectionable Material__: Sexual themes, but no actual sex. Rated T._

_Disclaimer__: Death Note and affiliated characters are owned and created by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata._

**IV. **

"Ryuzaki-san isn't so bad," Misa said, smiling brightly as she snuggled next to Light on the couch. "He finally let us have a date by ourselves!"

That wasn't exactly what had happened. It had taken Misa one day to figure out that Light was allowed to be unchained for a few hours, and she had ambushed him on the second day, forcing him to have a date with her. And since they couldn't leave the building, that meant sitting on the couch and letting her smother him.

Light scoffed. "Everything Ryuzaki does has an ulterior motive. Don't be fooled by it."

"Raito," Misa pleaded. "Let's kiss."

"No. We can't."

"Why not?" Misa whined.

"Because…" Light straightened up, ready to push her away if she tried to pounce on him. "Because… Ryuzaki will be watching on the cameras."

"No he won't! He'll only watch it later if something suspicious happens."

"Misa," he said. "I just don't want to kiss right now."

Misa glared at him and her expression darkened. "I knew it!" She stood up and stomped her foot. "Ryuzaki was wrong! You don't want to kiss me or do anything else!" Tears welled in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest.

"Hold on!" Light said, lifting her head. "What do you mean 'Ryuzaki'? What does he have to do with anything?"

Misa sniffled. "He came to talk to me yesterday. About me and you, and how you being chained up all the time has affected our love life."

_Love life?_ They'd never really had a love life. Most of their relationship had been spent locked in separate cells. But more importantly, why was L so interested in their love life?

"Misa, what else did he say to you?" Light sat her upright on the couch.

"Hm…" Misa frowned thoughtfully. "Well yesterday, while you were having your free time, he came to talk to me. At first I was creeped out being alone with him. But he said he felt bad that we couldn't have real dates because you're chained up all the time. He was being really nice."

_Nice? Not likely. You were probably right to be creeped out. _

"But I told him the truth- that it seems like being chained up isn't the reason you don't want to spend time around me." He lip began quivering. "Why don't you like me? I'd do anything for you! I love you so much-"

"Misa," Light said. "Misa please. Stay on topic. What did Ryuzaki say?"

Misa sniffled again. "He tried to make me feel better. He said it was surely because you just didn't want to act affectionate in front of him. He said it was the only logical explanation because you've been physical with me before, so you must be attracted to me. But that's the thing! He's wrong! You _haven't_!" Her eyes started tearing up again.

_Misa I swear to God if you start crying again…_ "Misa, did you tell him that?"

"Yes! He said surely there must have been a few times. But I just kept saying that there weren't. Because there aren't! You've only ever kissed me a couple times!" Misa wiped her face and took a deep breath. "And I guess he felt really bad. That's when he told me how you have this time where you get to be unchained. He said I should try really really hard, and surely you would respond. But you aren't!"

_So that's how Misa found out I was off the chain… And as for L, clearly he's trying to profile me, to see if I have the urge to rape him. Telling Misa to seduce me is either so he can watch how I respond… or because he's afraid of me, and wants to placate me with easily accessible sex._

And it wasn't a fair move. Just because he wasn't interested in Misa, didn't mean he was interested in men. Or L, specifically. Or rape.

It was now clear that unchaining him- whether out of pity or fear- was driven by another motivation as well. L was using this time to investigate him behind his back. The nerve of L, ambushing this simple girl. What next? Today, he was probably searching Light's room…

Light's breath caught in his chest. He probably _was_ searching Light's room. Earlier, Light had noticed that his personal laptop wasn't quite where he left it. Would L really go that far? Hacking his computer? Of course he would. That wasn't the problem though. Light didn't have anything incriminating on his computer.

But there was something L might find.

A cold chill ran through Light's body.

_No._

If L saw that, he would definitely get the wrong idea. He would never understand that it wasn't what it looked like, and that Light didn't want to assault anyone. There would be no way to explain what it really meant… the reason he really had it…

Light pushed the thought from his mind. There was no reason. It didn't mean anything. It didn't mean anything, and he shouldn't have it, and he was going to get rid of it the moment he had the chance.

But how? There was no way he could reach it without drawing L's attention.

But he had to find a way. Otherwise it would be so humiliating… It was so trivial and unimportant, and it was infuriating to think how L, or anyone else, would attached so much undue significance to it. He picture L… his father…Misa… all looking at it, their faces falling into expressions of horror. His stomach constricted with shame.

"Misa," Light said. "I love you. The reason that I don't want to do anything physical is because it would cheapen our relationship. I'm serious about you and I want to wait." Yes. That should get her right where he needed her.

Misa looked up at him, her wide eyes twinkling. "Raito…"

"Now, I need you to do me a favor…"


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Summary__: Light enlists Misa's help in disposing of some embarrassing, incriminating files on his hard drive. Unfortunately, because her English is so poor, she has no way of knowing what she's getting rid of. _

_Objectionable Material__: Sexual themes, but no actual sex. Rated T+._

_Disclaimer__: Death Note and affiliated characters are owned and created by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata._

**V. **

Misa would do a good job, just like Raito told her. She would do exactly what he said, even though it was confusing and didn't make sense. Then, Raito would love her even more.

She waited until he was chained back to Ryuzaki, and then went into the room the two men shared. She was looking for the external hard drive. A black square thing in the drawer of his desk, as Light had described it.

Misa opened the desk drawer.

_Yes, there it is_, she thought to herself.

Now she was supposed to take it out, and carry it away to her own room. She closed the drawer carefully.

_I wonder what's so important about this hard drive?_ She thought as she walked to her room. She was very curious, but Light had told her to do exactly as he said and not ask any questions, no matter what.

Misa sat down her couch. _Now I plug it into my own computer._

The drive fired up and she saw the icon for it appear on her screen. She clicked to open it, and tried very hard not to look at any of the folders in the window that now filled her screen. Raito had told her not to look. She was only allowed to look at the first one. That was the one she had to open.

_Okay… I sort them by date, then click on the one at the top, that was opened most recently._

The window that opened was full of folders with English names. She wished she could read them, but her English wasn't very good.

_Then I open the top folder, delete all the files in it, and then delete the folder as well. I wonder why Raito wants me to do this so badly._

She opened the first folder, and found a collection of video files, also with English names. What were these videos of? She was so tempted to open just one… but no. She had promised Raito she wouldn't open anything, and she was going to keep that promise. She would delete all of them without watching a single one.

_Okay. Time to start dragging them to the trash. _

He didn't say anything about not reading the titles, though. He had probably assumed it couldn't be helped, since she would have to look at the titles while she was deleting them. So it must be okay to read them.

"Boys… in… bondage," she sounded the title out.

_Huh… Wonder what that means._

"H… He likes it… rough, one; He likes it rough… part two."

Misa went down the list, sounding out the complicated titles, trying to see if she recognized any of the words, before she deleted each video.

"C..cute… black-haired boy… tied up… dot wmv."

It was no use. She recognized words like "he" and "in", but the others were too complicated. She dragged the last of the files to the trash, cleared the bin, and resolved that whatever they were, it was probably something uninteresting. Surveillance footage from a subway station perhaps.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Summary__: Light decides to give L a taste of his own medicine, by showing him dirty talk can turn on anyone, even L._

_Objectionable Material__: Sexual themes, but no actual sex. Rated T+._

_Disclaimer__: Death Note and affiliated characters are owned and created by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata._

**VI.  
Part I**

Light was greatly relieved once Misa confirmed that the videos were gone. He sought her out the next day when L released him for his few hours of personal time, and she eagerly told him she had done just what he said. She didn't ask any questions fortunately, but on the downside he was obligated to thank her with a kiss… on the lips. She even tried to open her mouth. Now, Light was in the shower, trying to wash away the memory. He always showered at the end of his break, but today he felt especially dirty…

But the only thing that mattered was that the videos were gone. L would have made all sorts of assumptions if he'd seen those… even though all those assumptions would have been very wrong. In this respect, L didn't know much about Light. Nobody did.

Light shut off the water and ran his hand through his hair.

He stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist, and opened the bathroom door. As usual L was sitting there, waiting to reattach the handcuffs.

"How was your shower, Raito-kun?"

"Fine," Light said. He didn't look at L while he moved straight to his dresser to retrieve his clothes.

"I had another dream," L said. "It was a little different than usual. Would you like to hear about it?"

Light closed his drawer, and glared at L. "No. I would NOT like to hear about it." L was looking back at him with an expression of curiosity. "I know what you're doing," Light said. "You're just trying to get a reaction out of me."

L ran his fingers over the chain links in his hand, the way he often fidgeted while calculating something. "I wasn't trying to upset you," he said. "I really was just curious if you wanted to hear about my dream. I'm still looking for a way to stop it, and I thought you might be able to help."

"Are you being serious right now?" Light said, turning to L, with his pajamas clutched in his hands.

"Yes."

"Well," Light eyed L. There was still a chance he was putting on an act. "If you're _actually_ serious, then I'm sorry. But everything you've done lately seems like you're trying to make a big deal out of what happened, just to get on my nerves."

L looked up at the ceiling, thoughtfully. "What happened? You mean how you-"

"You know what I'm referring to! Now stop talking about it." He turned around and pulled his pants up under the towel without removing it.

"I didn't mean to make a big deal out of it," L said. "I don't think it's a big deal. If you thought I unchained you to embarrass you, I apologize. I was trying to be nice, and I also wanted some time to myself."

L pressed his thumb to his lips, and then added, "As for the dream, I really did want to hear your perspective. You were right before; it helped a lot to tell you about it. And I didn't mind that you were turned on by the thought of dominating me."

Light was ready to apologize for overreacting, right up until L added that last part. Upon hearing that, he narrowed his eyes.

"I was _not_ turned on by the thought of dominating you," Light said. "You don't understand at all."

* * *

As they lay in bed, Light stared at the back of L's head. The glow from the city shining through the window was just bright enough that he could see L's tousled black hair fanned out on the pillow. His shoulders and back were rising and falling heavily, but Light doubted he was really asleep. He was probably lying there, trying to stay awake, as he often did lately.

It was hard not to feel pity for someone who was afraid to go to sleep, but L could be so irritating. Who did he think he was?

Light's annoyance was also directed at himself. After all, he had been the one with an erection, there was no denying that. But just because he had gotten turned on while hearing about a sex dream, didn't mean there was something wrong with him. L had to have sexual inclinations as well, and they were probably no harder to provoke. Light just had the good manners not to go talking about rough, kinky sex in front of him.

In fact…

Light smirked to himself. Why hadn't he thought of it sooner? He could show L how it felt to be toyed with a little- just enough to mess with his head. L liked to be provocative when he felt he was in control, but surely if push came to shove, he would back down. This whole time, he had been taking advantage of the fact that Light was a normal person who preferred to politely avoid awkward sexual topics, and not some freak like him who enjoyed making others uncomfortable.

"Ryuzaki," Light said, interrupting the dark, quiet silence.

L didn't answer.

_Oh yeah,_ Light remembered._ Now that it's time to sleep, he's starting to feel traumatized again._

It usually happened this way. They had only been in bed a few minutes, but the mood was already shifting. The later it got, the worse L's anxiety would become.

_He knows he wants to sleep, but can't because he's too afraid. Then he starts driving himself crazy thinking about it. If I want revenge I'd better get it quickly, before I start feeling sorry for him._

"I'm sorry I overreacted," Light said, pausing to listen to L's steady inhaling and exhaling. "I've been reflecting on this entire situation, and I actually think I know a way to help you."

L shifted but didn't say anything.

"It's very convenient that you have your representation of Kira right beside you in bed."

"You mean you?" L asked. His unsure voice came from somewhere on the other side of the view of his back that Light was currently faced with.

"Exactly," Light said. "You see, this dream appears to be about fear… uncertainty… You start out in the cage, and you can't even see." A wicked smile spread across Light's face in the darkness. Surely L was feeling very uncomfortable having the dream narrated to him.

Light continued, "You don't know where you are or what's going to happen to you, and you have no control over the situation…" Light paused. "Uncertainty," he said again.

L was listening, and legitimately interested. He tried to minimize it, but he was desperate to cope with the recurring nightmare. He was pitiably hoping that Light was really about to unveil a solution. Light felt a twinge of guilt, but reminded himself that L was the one who had driven him to this.

"Obviously it's also about defeat," Light continued. "And sex."

L was still giving Light his attention, waiting for him to finish.

"So I think that it might help you get past your anxiety if you acted out the dream. And fortunately, unlike many dreams, it's a scenario that you can actually act out, because you have me here, fully willing to help you. But there's one-"

L rolled to face Light. "You mean play out a rape scene with you? That's ridiculous. There's a serious danger it would drastically exacerbate whatever feelings are causing the dream. It's the absolute worst way to cope with something like this."

"You didn't let me finish. I was about to say there's one thing we should change. We should play out the inverse of the dream. In other words, you could be on top."

"What?" L said. "Are… you serious?"

Light could just barely make out the expression on L's face, inches away from his own. Confusion, and doubt. But, perhaps, beneath it, a drop of hopefulness.

"Yes. You said that in your dream, Kira is me. So, wouldn't I be the perfect stand in for a fantasy where you defeat him?" Light asked. L's eyes widened as Light continued, "You could do whatever you wanted to me- slap me, pull my hair… call me Kira and make me beg for forgiveness."

Light could practically hear L's heart beginning to flutter with anticipation. L wasn't a submissive person. That was why the dream bothered him so much. And that's why a tempting proposition like this would be irresistible to him.

Light moved closer, so their noses were almost touching. He inhaled deeply, and he could detect the lingering scent of L's bodywash. It was a simple citrus smell, like the kind of wash you'd get at a supermarket. So L used his breaks to shower too?

"No matter what you decided to do, no matter how much I hated it, I'd just have to accept it," Light said softly. "Wouldn't you love to humiliate Kira that way?"

Light could feel L's gentle breath on his face every time he exhaled. He looked perplexed, as though afraid he must have somehow misunderstood everything Light had just offered.

"You mean… you would let me do that to you?"

He put on a seductive smile. "I don't mind. We're friends aren't we?" He moved his hands beneath the covers towards L, until his fingertips met L's stomach. As he dragged them down the fabric of his t-shirt, and L sighed audibly. When they reached the unmistakable hardness in his boxers and traced lightly over it, L couldn't suppress a slight flinch.

"I knew you would be interested," Light smirked.

This was the part where he was supposed to yell 'Gotcha!' and show L how it felt to get a taste of his own medicine. This was that part. It was time to stop.

Light tried to speak, but his voice felt dry like it was stuck in his throat. Why couldn't he get the words out? Why was his own heart thrumming in his chest?

L was staring at him but waiting to make a move, as if afraid that this was somehow all a trick.

Light continued flicking his finger over the tip of L's erection, and it twitched against the material of his boxers every time.

Suddenly, L snatched his wrist, stopping Light's gentle teasing. He stared at Light, studying him. The other froze, waiting to see what the reply would be. "Alright," L said quietly. "I admit I would like to do this… if you're sure you appreciate what sex with another man can be like."

_No way…_

L wasn't ashamed at all. Revealing the joke would be pointless now. And…

Light swallowed roughly, wondering if arousal was clouding his judgment, but... What would be the harm in having a little fun? After all, L wouldn't be able to make him feel embarrassed about it if L was also a willing participant. For whatever reason, they were both turned on, meaning L was just as culpable as he was…

"Raito-kun seems hesitant," L said, still restraining Light's wrist.

"No," Light said, forcing himself to calm down. If he was going to take this further, he wasn't going to let L get the upper hand completely. "I'm not as inexperienced as you might think."

"Nor am I," L said. "Raito-kun, where do you think the realistic details of my dreams come from?" L asked. Light didn't respond, and L shrugged. "You'll see what I mean."

"Oh really…" Light said. He didn't rule out the possibility that L was bluffing… Actually now it would just be called 'lying', as the motivation was no longer gaining a tactical advantage, but simply avoiding embarrassment.

Whether this was his first experience, or one of many, L would have to come up with something if Light decided to move forward, and it would be interesting to see what he would do. If they ended up having an enjoyable experience, that would be convenient because they were probably both eager to… release some tension.

Light reassured himself one more time that L was just as aroused as he was, and would therefore be in no position to profile him.

"Well, then," Light said, "Kira is at your disposal."


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Summary__: Light agrees to let L have his way with him, speculating that it might cure L of his nightmares. After all, what are friends for? Light comes to terms with the fact that he wants to be the submissive partner during kinky sex, and that L is the first person to make him feel okay with that.  
_

_Objectionable Material__: Yaoi, strip search, anal, rimming, rough sex, dirty talk. Rated M._

_Disclaimer__: Death Note and affiliated characters are owned and created by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata._

**VI.  
Part II  
**

L sat up. "Kira is now a prisoner and will need to undress and submit to a search." He got out of bed and began rummaging through the drawer in the nightstand, feeling around in the dark.

"What are you looking for?"

"Lotion or some kind of lubrication," L replied.

Light's breathing became heavy. Was he excited? Or perhaps nervous? He had never really expected something like this to happen, and yet it was. L was really going through with it. "I have vaseline in the drawer." Light said, hoping his voice didn't sound shaky.

L pulled the jar out and set it on the bed. Light was surprised to see that he was pulling a latex glove over his hand.

"Raito-kun," L said. "Why do you keep vaseline in your night stand? Were you hoping for something like this to happen?"

"Hah," Light said. "You're the one who has latex gloves. I'd like to hear you explain those away."

"I have latex gloves so I can handle evidence without contaminating it."

Light's stomach sank. So L did have a perfectly credible explanation. In fact it would be strange if he didn't have the gloves.

Light was struggling to think of a reply, but L seemed to have moved on from the topic. He rolled back towards the middle of the bed, and said, "Please remove all of your clothing and set it on the nightstand."

"Of course," Light said. He pulled his shirt over his head and folded it neatly. He got up on his knees and pushed his pajama pants off, then placed them on top of the shirt. L was watching intently even though it was dim with only the glow from the window lighting the room.

Light paused and remarked, "How are you going to conduct a thorough search in the dark?"

L glared at him, but seemed to appreciate the logic of that statement, leaning over and switching on a small lamp on the bedside table.

Light hesitantly grasped the hem of his boxers. The comment about the darkness was going to cost him. Pointing out L's lack of forethought had given him a moment of satisfaction, but now the light was on and he would be fully exposed. He usually didn't mind being naked, but he was about to be on display in front of a fully clothed L. That seemed unfair… and slightly dangerous. Was it really a good idea to consent to _anything_ L wanted?

He slid off his underwear and tossed it in top of the rest of his clothes. "Like what you see?" He smirked. L didn't show it, but surely he was impressed.

"You'll be paying for your arrogance," L said. "Get on your knees and grip the headboard."

Light slowly bent over, his arms extended out in front of him. L's hands began sliding over his body- down his chest, over his back, almost as though frisking him, but needlessly because he was completely naked.

He felt goosebumps rising all over his skin as L's fingers brushed over his body. As the hands slid up the inside of his thighs, he closed his eyes, hoping he would feel L's warm hands clasp around… But L stopped before reaching that area, opting instead to roughly force Light's legs further apart and grip him firmly by the hips.

"You'll need to relax for your examination," L said flatly.

"Okay," Light said. When L gripped is buttocks and spread them apart, he expected to feel fingers pressing to get into the area that needed to be 'searched.' But the sensation that came next was completely unexpected. He gasped as L's warm, wet tongue made contact.

"Fuck!" Light exclaimed as the tongue flicked against him, teasing and sending chills over his body. "What are you doing?"

L paused and said, "Rimming you. This is the best way to relax. Don't you like it?"

"Uh…"

"I just saw you get out of the shower, so it should be fine as far as hygiene. Now please be quiet so I can continued my work."

Within a few moments, Light had to admit he did like it.

_No one has ever done this to me before. _

Everything about it felt amazing. He was shocked at how sensitive that part of his body was. Even the faintest licks sent jolts through him. L's tongue was incredibly strong and could press firmly, massaging and relaxing Light until he longed for harder, deeper stimulation.

_I could never have asked for this. It would have been… wrong,_ Light thought._ But he's acting like it's the most normal thing in the world. He doesn't think it's strange that I like it._

L was holding him firmly. His fingers dug into Light's hips as he surrendered to the mercy of that skilled tongue, letting pleasurable tremors overtake his body.

"Ryuzaki," Light moaned. "This seems very unprofessional. Is this how you conduct all your searches?"

"No, this is special for you. The search of such a dangerous criminal will have to be very, very thorough, so you require additional preparation."

When Light was gasping and panting almost continuously, L pulled back and mumbled, "I told you I was very skilled."

L shifted and sat upright. Then Light felt greased up fingers press against his anus.

_Do it,_ Light thought. He needed something in there. He was more than ready- he was practically begging for it.

"This stuff is actually perfect," L mumbled, massaging the thick lubricant in. Slowly he was able to effortlessly push one finger inside.

A flash of pleasure shot through Light's entire body. L inserted a second finger and Light resisted the urge to moan pitifully. The fingers moved slowly in and out. He worried he was embarrassing himself- that his body was betraying how eager he was. He _had_ gone quite a while without sex… or was it also that L was particularly good at this?

The fingers swirled in a circular motion inside of him, as though really intending to thoroughly explore every part of him. L repeated the motion, dragging it out, making Light wonder what would come next. L seemed to be taking his time, simply enjoying the feeling of having his fingers buried inside Light's body and savoring the texture of the smooth skin there.

Then he began rubbing over the sensitive place that Light knew he would get to eventually. He wouldn't press directly on it, just glide over it torturously. He slid his fingers in and out repeatedly until Light's breathing became ragged and his body began quivering with pleasure.

"How long does it to take you to be convinced I don't have weapons up my ass?" He asked, his voice rough.

"Aversion to a thorough search is extremely suspicious." L continued the gentle pressing, then began teasingly stroking the spot with his finger tip.

Panting frustratedly, Light muttered, "You seem to be searching the same place over and over again."

"Don't tell me how to do my job," L said. He massaged the spot slightly harder, then said, "My goodness. How perverted. Is Kira actually going to come as a result of this examination?"

Light was gritting his teeth, trying to resist, but finally a strained, "Yes…" escaped his mouth. "If you don't cut it out soon." He prayed L would stop. At this point he was no longer in control; L could probably make him orgasm against his will.

"We wouldn't want that yet," L said, slipping his fingers out. He pulled off the glove and wrapped it in a tissue before dropping it on the ground. He pulled Light down on the bed, flipped him onto his back, and knelt between his legs. He had a slightly devious look in his eyes as gazed down at Light, pushing his own boxers off his slim, pale hips.

"Do I have to be in this position?" Light asked, taking care not to betray any anxiety.

"Quiet. Kira does not get an opinion." L said, gripping Light's hips and scooting him closer. Light lay on his back with his knees bent as L leaned over him, getting into position between his legs. Light gasped as he felt something press against his slick, relaxed opening.

"You promised I could use you however I wanted," L growled into his ear. "You said I could abuse Kira."

Light was out of self-assured remarks at the moment. He held his breath as the tip of L's firm erection forced inside him. He winced and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Don't worry, you'll open up," L said.

Light moaned, as more length slid into him. There was so little room, it didn't seem like L's larger than average penis could fit, but Light quickly learned that with enough force, there was only one place for it to go, no matter how painful the stretching became. L was not going to be easy on him. After all, he was supposed to be Kira, and Kira deserved nothing more than a rough, degrading punishment, at least in L's mind.

Light was still holding his breath, biting the inside of his lip as L fit it all the way in. Bony hips dug into his parted thighs as L pressed closer. As long as L didn't move, Light could close his eyes and pretend it didn't hurt. But after only a brief moment, L withdrew, and slid back in.

"Argh!" Light groaned through gritted teeth.

He felt L's stiff member slip out, almost completely, then once again, press firmly back inside. When it withdrew for the third time, Light tried not to flinch or sputter as he said, "Hey L, haven't you heard of warming up?"

L apparently had not. He was already rocking in and out in a steady rhythm. It wasn't rough or fast, just unwavering, unstoppable. Each thrust still felt as unexpected and shocking as the first, plunging deep inside. It felt wrong and good at the same time, surrendering his pleasure to this unpredictable man.

"I've always longed to do this to you, Kira," L said.

L was pressing against places that hadn't been reached before, and Light felt the thrill of exposing himself in the most vulnerable way to someone who shouldn't be trusted. The constant rhythm began feeling dangerous, like the calm before a storm.

"You've been defeated. Can't you feel it? Savor the feeling of your defeat," L hissed into Light's ear.

Light was very aware of the feeling- every inch of it. It was still uncomfortable. He wasn't used to it yet, and the pain was very slow to subside. Could L tell how much he enjoyed it? Being forced to endure this pain was making him burn with humiliation and arousal.

"You belong to me now," L said, "If you don't submit to me, I'll have you thrown in prison."

L began increasing the pace. Light could feel pleasure building as each thrust violated him, and he groaned, "You don't need to throw me in prison. You can fuck me whenever you want."

The response seemed to catch L's interest, because he continued whispering dirty and insulting comments. "You're lucky your body is so appealing," and "Who would have thought Kira whimpers like a girl in bed?" Light wanted more. He wanted to feel L's power over him. By the time L commanded him to proclaim his own defeat, Light was all too eager moaning, "You've defeated me…"

"Beg me for mercy!"

"Please, L… Please…"

"Does Kira enjoy being fucked by L?"

"Y-yes… I enjoy being fucked by you."

Light's toes curled and his fingers gripped and twisted the sheets. He had always shamefully desired to be treated this way, but each of his previous partners had had relatively ordinary limits, and he'd always known what he could reasonably hope for. But L was unpredictable. He was probably capable of doing any of the things Light had ever been afraid to ask for. Uncertainty. That's what he had said L's dream was about, and it was what made this so thrilling.

L asked, "Do you like the pain?" His voice had softened, as though he were really asking- as though he were speaking to Light for a moment, rather than 'Kira'.

"Yes," Light whispered harshly, and L seemed to laugh to himself.

In a surprisingly fluid maneuver, L flipped the tangle of their bodies over, and pulled Light into his lap so they were facing each other. At this angle, it was a very different feeling, Light realized. More pleasurable. The thrusting was less powerful, but it was slower and more sensuous, as though perhaps L were trying to get him off, rather than pound him senseless.

"OH- " Light exclaimed as L pressed against his prostate. His body jerked, and L's arms wrapped around his back, pulling him down and holding him in place. With a slow rocking movement, L delivered a deep rhythmic pressure to just the right place. Pleasure was building. The warm feeling in his core was spreading over his body, radiating out to ever part of him. He had never imagined L could make him feel this good.

"I like Kira much better this way. Obediently accepting anything I care to do," L whispered. "It suits you."

Light felt L's soft lips tracing over his neck, the tip of his nose brushing against it. Then his teeth sank firmly into the flesh. Light tried desperately not to moan as L continued biting and sucking.

"Don't hold back," L said, before catching a new part of Light's neck in his mouth. Light gave in and moaned shamelessly, while his body was jostled by L's persistent thrusting.

L looked at him curiously, then said, "Can I kiss you?"

Light nodded wordlessly. As L's mouth pressed against his, Light devoured it greedily. It was so slick, and warm, and soft, and delicious… perhaps he was imagining things, but it tasted almost sweet. L was breathing heavily through his nose, finally seeming to lose control of himself, but still rocking and thrusting rhythmically, driving Light to the height of his pleasure. And then it was all too much. Light closed his eyes as his sensitive erection brush against L's stomach, and he was cumming in warm pulsing waves.

As the intensity of his orgasm subsided, Light became vaguely aware that his climax must have pushed L over the edge as well. His steady thrusts had turned into erratic jerks and he cried out in a choked groan as he released into Light.

They sat there for a moment, wrapped around each other, panting heavily.

"Well…" Light said slowly. He was sobering up, and worrying they had just ruined their working relationship. "Uh… Well I hope that … helps with your nightmares." He rolled off L's lap and moved to his side of the bed.

L was reaching for tissues and cleaning up, but he grabbed Light by the arm and said, "No! We can't be sure. It would be safer to cuddle while we fall asleep as well."

L stared at him intensely. Surely L meant to be playful or funny, but with his flat expression it was impossible to tell.

A smile crept across Light's face. As L snuggled close to him, he said, "Well, I suppose we should, if it's necessary for your health."

* * *

_L: Hey._  
_Light: What up._  
_L: Now that all the sweet sex we've been having has cured my anxiety, I'm totally recovering from my irrational, obsessive drive to catch Kira._  
_Light: You're taking yourself off the case?_  
_L: Hellz no. I just don't feel the need for us to do anything crazy like… you know, chase him down in a helicopter and land it on the freeway._  
_Light: Holler. Landing those things in business or residential zones requires mad permits. That would be super inconvenient._  
_L: And when we catch him, we definitely wont touch anything found in his possession at the time. I mean, hello, that could be reaaaal dangerous._  
_Light: Ch. Yeah. For sure we wont do that._


End file.
